


Of Lancers and Riders

by AzureRegulus



Series: A life without the holy grail [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureRegulus/pseuds/AzureRegulus
Summary: For once not having Atalanta by his side with her off to visit Artemis, Crio was taking the quiet time for a long stroll near the pier, noticing a certain Lancer eagerly calling him out together with the former Rider of Red.It was nice to be around men for once. Though with Cu and Achilles, who knows what can happen.
Series: A life without the holy grail [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019353





	Of Lancers and Riders

Golden leaves swept away by the cold breeze of autumn. 

Hand in hand, pairs walked among the golden blankets of nature. With laughter they spoke about christmas slowly approaching and the stress of buying presents.

All but one of them.

As a golden leaf brushed by his ocean blue eyes, Crio strolled around with a half empty can of an energy drink in his hand. The rays of the sunset over the ocean provided a little bit of warmth in the cold season. Though he still felt the need to readjust his collar. The wind was still a bit chilly.

For once, he was alone and not in companionship as he walked by the pier. It is a rarity to see Crio not in without his wife.

"Hey, bro!".

Noticing the familiar voice of the blue haired Lancer of the fifth holy grail war, Crio smiled softly to see Cu grinning at him. As usual he had his fishing rod in one hand, a cigarette in the other and a can of beer beside him, enjoying the sunset with a round of fishing. It was his favorite pass time, but also a part of his job.

And the Lancer wasn't alone.

Right beside him, the green haired Rider of the great holy grail war waved at Crio. "Yo, bro!". 

Since he was alone right now, Crio decided a bit of time among men wouldn't be so bad for him. After all, normally Atalanta was around him the entire time. 

"Hey, you two.", Crio greeted. Standing beside Cu, he stared at the unmoving fishing line. "Fishing as usual, I see. Are you gathering for the job?". "No. Just to relax.", Cu frowned at the fishing rod. "I wanted to get something for Saber's master to cook up. But I am having bad luck today.". 

Taking a look around the peer, Crio noticed the absence of a red and a golden Archer. 

"Huh...Even though you have the pier all for yourself?". A sigh, filled to the brim with the dream of a nice, big catch, escaped Cu's lips. "Yes. But I guess these two assholes reduced never heard of species conservation. The last time the two were here, their boxes were full to the brim. I really wanted to catch something big today for the Saber's master. Considering how much Saber alone can stuff inside her body...wherever she puts that in.". Cu glanced out of the corner of his eye how Crio sat down beside them, unable to hold back a chuckle. "Beats me. At this point with all those shows out there on tv, she might fit the trope of a powerful blonde warrior that gets strength through eating.". 

"She is pretty strong. I think even the strongest Saber around.".

"What about Mordred and Siegfried?", Achilles suggested the Saber of Black and Red. "Both of them are not half bad.".

"We are talking about Mordred's dad, Achilles. That brat couldn't hold a candle to her at this time.", Cu brushed the suggestion off. "Though I still have to ask how that is biologically possible.".

A question that should never be asked to Artoria. And one Crio didn't bother to ask at all. It just happened somehow.

Though he had the feeling a certain mage had something to do with it.

A small smile spread on Cu's lips, seeing how relaxed Crio was for a change. It had been long since the Lancer and greek sat together for once. "You know, Crio...", he noted with relief of not seeing Crio scowl for once. "You are a lot more relaxed than before.". 

"Am I?".

Cu nodded. "Bro. You have no idea how often I saw you walk around with that frown of yours. Ever since you married that huntress, you have been much more at ease. You are even easier to talk to than before. At least if Rider and Caster were not around. You always a soft spot for these two.". 

"Geez, I wonder why.", Crio rolled his eyes in irony. "It couldn't be because, oh, I don't know...that Medusa and Medea are greek? If I need to remind you, I had no greek relations in these times.".

"And here I always thought it was because you had a thing for Rider-AGH!".

Grabbing the back of his head, Cu turned wide enraged eyes to Achilles, ready for the next hunt. "Oi...What do you think you are doing?". "Don't give others ideas. Sis is incredibly attached to Crio because she never had any romance in her life. Hearing he had a thing Medusa would make things tense, even if his feelings are solely on sis alone.". "You'd be wrong either way. I see her as a sister. There was never any kind of interest in her as a female.", Crio bluntly corrected the Rider's assumption. Prompted to tilt his head, Achilles stroked his chin, making Crio's blood boil at the doubt he received. "From her reactions I doubt that.".

"I'll shove that spear up your ass if you keep that up, Achilles...".

With a small sigh Cu decided to leave the Rider be before Crio truly made that threat come true. He was more than capable of getting violent. "Anyway, have you been visiting Saber lately? I didn't see you around her a lot.". "No time.", came a swift answer. "Winter is approaching. I had to switch the tires of the car, tax declaration with Penthesilea and Souichirou and so on. Aside from that, once you are married, that woman is whom you spent most with.".

"It is better that way. Speaking with you has become that much easier.".

"Of course it is. The moment me and Pen walked inside the church and saw the two scowl so intensely, I knew these two had a thread that bound them. After their wedding, talking them really became much easier.".

Crio silently stared out into ocean as he led the words sink in. 'Was I that hard to talk to? Medea and Medusa never had a problem. Neither did Shirou and Souichirou.', he wondered, noting to ask the two sometime.

"But seriously. Do you ever take a day off? At least for you girl you should plan a week or two of holiday.".

"Cu is right, bro.", Achilles noted. "Ever since the great holy grail war you have been working nonstop aside from weekends. There is a nice land here that is actually a picture perfect image of Greece. It even has old statues and tales.". 

Unable to see Atalanta taking care of that, Crio shook his head. "Out of the two of us, do you think Atalanta can file out a tax declaration? I don't think so. Or do you want to tell me that you can do this? If so, why was Penthesilea with us that day?". Found on end of the blue spear tip that was Crio's frown, Achilles silently turned his head away into the sunset. Switching between the two, Cu whispered to Crio. "Does he do anything at home or his girl doing all the work?". "I don't know the details. If he doesn't do anything, he could at least get the groceries.".

"It would be faster if we had a car.", came the annoyed reply of the Rider. But the last he got was sympathy. 

"You are a Rider. You have a damn chariot to use and are faster on your feet than a normal human. What do YOU even need a car for?".

Crio's growl made him feel like he was being in front of an enraged white lion ready to maul him. "And for a fact, the last people I want to see in cars, are Riders.", Crio finished steadfast with his lips on the can. Achilles however wasn't too fond of Crio's tone. It was as if he despised the idea of the class being in their very element.

Riding vehicles. 

"Crio. Bro. Rider! You said my class yourself. We can drive any vehicle efficiently without any problem.". 

"I know. And that is exactly the reason I will never let you drive my car. Neither you or Iskandar.".

Crio scowled at the angry and at the same time, playful grin he got. "Sure, of course. Out of all the Riders, it is of course me and Iskandar you'd never allow to use your car. But you would allow Medusa of all people to use it, of course.".

Crio couldn't believe the amount of idiocy he was being shown. "Are you stupid? Why would I do that? I'd never give my car to Medusa.".

Half open brown eyes gazed at Crio, a rising eyebrow asking if he was kidding. Cu snickered a bit. "Hey. If you think Crio here is allowing Medusa behind the wheels solely because she is female or has a bust, you should have seen his face when Medusa actually asked him.", Cu laughed out loud at Crio's paling face. The soft see breeze slized into his body, carrying the memory of the gorgous Rider being much too close. "Hahaha! She rode a bike with such speed that it took of the ground, and she was asking for his ride when Saber's boy was actually trying to repair it from the damage. Never had Crio been under such pressure when she-".

"I swear Cu. The moment you mention what happened that day, I'll shove your Gae Bolg up where the sun doesn't shine.", Crio muttered his warning with another sip of his energy drink. And just like that, knowing Crio could make that threat real enough, the Lancer decided to give up. But the Rider of group was curious. If there was something Crio loathed, then it was Achilles wanting to know more than he should. "What? What happened between you and the gorgon?". 

"Nothing.".

"As if. Come on. You can tell your brother.".

"You are more mine and Atalanta's child than a brother. And as I said, nothing.".

Cu couldn't help grinning the more Achilles urged Crio to spill the beans. "Hey, hey. I think that is enough, Achilles.". The Rider still wanted to know what happened. But silently he gave up and sat back down while Crio shook his head. "Let us just say that Rider can be very...aggressive when she wants something. And suggestive. But Crio is as unmovable as a rock in such situations.".

Somehow Achilles could feel a cold shower go down his spine.

His first meeting with Medusa did not go so well. With her experience with Perseus, she had no desire to be friends with another greek hero. That and hearing that a scatterbrain like him was the Rider in the great holy grail war and Crio's comrade, had edged a deep glare into his body he would not soon forget.

Empty, the can of the energy drink was laid down.

Just as empty as Crio's patience.

Achilles silently watched how the last of his restraint was gone the more Cu laughed at the image of Medusa trying to persuade Crio to lent his car to her.

Taking a few icecubes out of the still empty box for Cu's catches, Crio glared down at the Lancer dying from not getting any air. His eyes hungered for revenge. And one cold look to Achilles told that if he even said a single word, he was next.

Would Achilles want to get on Crio's bad side?

Not after he threatened the Rider break every bone in his body.

Noticing the empty spot, Cu began to wonder. "Huh? Bro? Where did he go now?", he asked. The moment he gazed into brown eyes silently paying his respect, the hound of Chulainn saw the shadow below him.

"Right behind you.".

One swift movement. His hand like a hungry snake lunging for its prey and sinking its venom into the body.

A horrible howl echoed into distance, gaining the attention of multiple Servants throughout the city. A cry of unspeakable terror.

While Cu was jumping around in a desperate attempt to the cubes out, Crio took the fishing pole to take over for a bit. 

"Cold! Cold!! Crio, you damn asshole!!! Agh! It's so damn cold!". 

"You know...I am thankful you Servants actually lost your resistance to cold and heat.", Crio chuckled darkly. It was a pleasure to his ears, listening to the sweet sounds of delivered revenge sliding down Cu's back. It only served to terrify Achilles more of Atalanta's husband. "There are a handful of people I will never let drive a car. You, Iskandar, Medusa, Irisviel, and Mordred.".

"I have no idea who Irisviel is and I have a feeling that I should never ask about the gorgon when sis is around.", Achilles nodded swiftly at Crio shooting him a silent warning that it was for the best, or his heel would be the least of his problems. "Though...why Mordred?".

He wasn't awake back then, but his body could still remember Mordred's driving skills through every bump in the road she took.

A nightmare incarnate, he dreamed of having been in the back seat of Irisviel's car with Artoria.  
  
"No comparison to her father.", Crio answered swiftly. But Achilles' pride was still fractured. "Oh, come on. Give me a chance and I'll show you, there is nothing worry about.". 

"No.".

"Oh, but you let a damn Berserker use your car!".

"Penthesilea knows the rule of the road and she is wearing the pants in your relationship.".

"...You hurt me, bro.".

"Get used to it, koutsouvelo.".

"I am not a brat.".

"Chiron told me something different.".

"Hmpf.".

"By the way...", he remembered something strange. "What were the both of you returning at that convenience store? Wasn't it that switch game with the ring?". Achilles rolled his eyes. "You know Pen and games.".

"She snapped the controller? Is the game that frustrating?".

"Nope. My queen just pressed a bit too strong and it instantly snapped. I...had to come up with an excuse as to why that thing got damaged like that in the first place.".

"...How many controllers has she broken now?".

"...Too many.".

Crio thanked Atalanta for being so careful with that stuff. No matter how frustrated, she'd always take great care as she knew it was extremely expensive. 

The time passed and after Cu's weird dance was finally over, they all silently enjoyed the sunset...

...with not a single catch.

Normally a master fisher and having the patience of a saint, Cu clearly seemed to slowly lose it. "Seriously, what is wrong today? Is it the fact that I'd like to eat some of the goodness Saber's master makes?".

"Why not try asking Archer?", Crio joked at the time Archer and Cu worked in a small cafe. He still remembered how every girl in town wanted to go inside there just to ogle the males. Though it was strange that not a single fish was biting.

"No. You cannot relax with him around.", Cu immediately disagreed and earned a nod. "Tell me about it.".

A phenomenal cook, Shirou's feasts were known to be incredibly good. From a simple hamburger to dishes solely designed for christmas, they satisfied not only the taste buds, but also the visuals.

Archer was pretty much the perfected product when it came to cooking. As wine tastes better with age, his cooking improved a lot. And it was already pretty damn good.

Though the only time Crio tasted it, was during a small party where he and Shirou had a bit of a cooking contest. Otherwise, he'd get no chance.

"Ah, I remember.", Achilles began to fawn. "That one time at the party him and that red Archer cooked some things up. It was amazing. And you have been eating that every day, bro?". Crio shook his head at the assumption. "No. I did live with the Emiyas for a bit. But in the end, I lived with Medea for most of my time in Fuyuki. I couldn't stand seeing Archer's smug expression every morning whenever Medusa called me 'agapi mou'.".

When Achilles nearly choked on his drink how Medusa playfully called Crio her beloved, Cu pat his back. "Yes. I remember. She did that sometimes tease you because you are greek, huh?". "Sometimes?", Crio laughed awkwardly with the first drops of nervous sweat. "She did that nearly every day no matter how often I begged for her to stop. I think she just wanted to see me embarrassed. I wouldn't be surprised if half Fuyuki thought she was my girlfriend, if they understood greek.".

Slowly regaining control, Achilles sighed. "Sheeh. Don't give me a heart attack. For a second, I though you had a harem.". "Please. Do I look like the kind that would have multiple women by his side?", Crio asked ironically. The moment Lancer lifted his lips for a witty remark, Crio eyes burned a bright orange and turned Cu's will to cinders. 

"You wanted to joke about Medea, Medusa and me drinking Ouzo at the beach, right?".

"Maybeeee...Also Saber...".

"I am going to kill you one of these days, Cu.".

"I think if he keeps that up, sis' arrow will be lodged in his head before your katana.", Achilles chuckled. The sight of the amused Rider prompted Crio to question him sitting here with the Lancer of the fifth war. "By the way, what are you doing here?".

"Penth is working from home for a while, so I don't want to bother her.".

Crio already knew that there was only one reason he was sitting here. Achilles would never leave Penthesilea's side out of his free will. Once he was around someone fond, he would never leave their side. 

Him and leaving the side of girlfriend?

"So, you were kicked out again.", his perception tore into Achilles' body. Crio shook his head with a sympathetic sigh for the Berserker. "I told you already, Achilles. Seriously. She is a CEO and work is work. Working from home doesn't mean that she can spend more time with you.". The green haired Rider mumbled under his breath. "A few kisses on the neck to show my appreciation aren't that bad...You should know. I am sure not a second passes between you and sis not showing that you love another.".

"No comparison. You two are another generation than me and her. Knowing you, you would get greedy. Penthesilea is right to do so, if you cannot keep your hands to yourself during her working hours.", Crio swiftly swung again, striking dead in the middle, according the Rider's shivering.

Cu immediately started frowning. "Aside from Achilles here getting his ass kicked by his queen-"

"Hey!".

Cu masterfully ignored the grunt behind his back. "Seriously. I can accept that you stayed with Saber, but why with Caster of all people?", Cu wondered of Crio's preferences. "Saber you can at least tease without getting smitten by her sword. Caster takes everything personally. I heard Assassin is getting his ribs pried open from time to time. How can you survive with her?". "Only because you and her got off on the wrong foot.", Crio chuckled. He still remembered a small incident where Shirou was requested to teach her how the recreate typical japanese dishes for her master. Strolling along, they found Cu at the market selling fish and unable to keep a witty remark to himself about Shirou being her young lover. 

"Me and Medea spent a lot of time together and on a small note, we tease each other the entire time and can laugh about it. If you do not know how to get along with women, that is not my problem.".

Achilles started to snicker at the red glare he received. "Hey. I know from my old man that Medea was a bit of an oddity among the Argo with her relationship with Jason. Though that someone who was able to marry sis gets a long with the feared witch of Colchis is no surprise.".

Crio's dark grin however immediately struck the amusement down. "One warning, koutsouvelo. Either you treat Medea with the same respect you treat Atalanta, or Penthesilea will hear you whining the rest of day how you were electrocuted by her brother. Never...call Medea a witch again. Got it? ". 

Achilles quickly nodded. He had felt once what it meant when Crio's electricity burned him from the inside out. And one part of him cursed that Penthesilea affectionately called Crio her brother after the great holy grail war.

But Crio was far from done. "And if I remember correctly, you nearly got an arrow between your eyes, because you teased mine and Atalanta's relationship the entire time.". "Oh, come on. Even Karna knew you two would get together.", Achilles muttered at the obvious affection Atalanta showed back then, eagerly taking a sip of his beer. But now that the Rider mentioned it, Cu noticed a certain woman's absence. "Now that I think about it. That is rare. Today without the wife?". "She is visiting her mother.", Crio told them.

Only one woman came to mind when Crio mentioned the word mother.

Artemis. Goddess of the hunt and virginity. A beautiful woman bearing eyes blue as the sky and hair as white as the moon that was a guiding light in the night. 

The one who saved Atalanta's life...

...and his step mother after having gifted the wedding ring on Atalanta's finger.

"How is it having the goddess of the hunt as your mother?".

Achilles sudden question came to Crio with curious looks from both of the Rider and the Lancer. "My mother never spoke about any of the other gods. She was really secretive.". 

Nervously running his fingers through his white hair, Crio remembered that Penthesilea, as an amazon, also worshipped the goddess of the hunt. "Wait. You count just as much as her son as me.". "Not really...", Achilles answered with a slight quiver. "Amazons worshipped not only Artemis, but also Ares. And unlike you, the moment I met the goddess, she immediately glared at me with a warning. I break Penthesilea's heart and my heel will be the last of my problem. Why do people always think of my heel first? It is not even my weakpoint anymore since having incarnated. I can be killed as easily as you two.".

"Ohh...". Crio was definitely in the goddess' good graces thanks to their past. He could make a lot of viscious jokes right now. But he opted not to bite instead.

Crio smiled silently to himself. After all, it was Artemis who tore the chains of slavery off of him together with Atalanta. A simple vow to the goddess became a sharp sword of freedom that finally allowed him to embrace life with Atalanta in his arms.

He remembered the moment him and Atalanta arrived in this world and Artemis immediately embraced him. Tenderly her delicate fingers brushed over his white mane, a soothing voice like a warm summer breeze telling him he was finally home, only for Atalanta to be pulled to her against the goddess' bust again a moment later.

Not to mention the wedding dress Artemis had made for Atalanta in secret.

A part of them was happy to hear those words. But a part was also extremely worried when she called them her children.

Though what Crio would never forget, was her tender touch. The warm feeling of a mother embracing him. 

"She is indredibly sweet.", Crio smiled at his own reflection in the water. "Much like Medea and Medusa, Artemis seems to always have an eye on me. A beautiful, caring woman. I just wished Orion realized what kind of woman he got there and would stop ogling other women.". "Wait. Artemis is a goddess of virginity, right? How come she allowed both of you to marry her daughters, slash worshippers?", Cu wondered.

Achilles grew bright red at the mere mention of him and Penthesilea being married. "As I said, Amazons worshipped two gods. Penthesilea is more inclined to Ares as his daughter than the goddess of the hunt, like sis.", he meekly whispered. 

His mind drifted off to Penthesilea smiling up at him, clad in a pure white dress with a bouquet of the prettiest flowers in her hands. A dream he had been having for a while.

Crio on the other hand stroked his muzzle. "For one, these two are not that far yet. Still wondering when he is going to propose. As for myself, I cannot remember properly. Atalanta told me one day that if she decided herself and the man vowed to her to never leave her alone, then Artemis would answer to him if he receives her blessings for marriage.", he remembered. Gazing into his solemn reflection, he thought to be back in Trifas for a second as the rain prattled against the window. 

"Honestly...I was incredibly worried. I barely knew her for a few days and I was only aware of her end at the hands of gods that time. Turned into a lion. After one night however, I just knew somehow that I was allowed to, as if she spoke to me in my dream. Artemis is really protective of her children, as any good mother is.". A smile, bright and grateful, spread on his lips at the very thought of the joyful goddess. "I owe her so much. I can never return what she gave me.". 

Happy for his brother, Cu gazed back at his fishing line. So often had he found Crio with scowls on his face and just as often he'd ask him to sit down and fish with him. "I can agree with you.", he appreciated the huntress that changed Crio's life. "I am glad that goddess allowed you two to marry. If she wasn't there, you'd still be scowling a lot...and Caster would still be pulling out bullets from your body.". 

Achilles glanced from the corner of his eye in worry how Crio tiredly nodded. Despite calling him brother, he still had much to learn of the master of the Archer of Red. About his relationship with the Servants of the fifth holy grail war. Even though best friends with Cu, the Lancer ultimately decided to seal his lips.

That was just a small glimpse into the life of the Lancer and the killer. 

One question lingered in Crio's mind the moment Cu mentioned Medea. "Was she...".

"Uneasy.".

His eyes as sharp as his spear, a bright scarlet glow, Cu recalled the time Crio had been in Romania. "Caster was really pale when I saw her on the market one day. And it was Saber who told me that she had a bad feeling of a grail war going on wherever you were.", he explained. 

His arm around the fishing pole clenched tightly as he did his spear that night.

"I could feel a faint presence of the grail during the nighttime. And honestly...it pissed me off the moment you returned with Atalanta that you were in a war without us. Even if you didn't want Saber to come along because of Mordred, or Rider for whatever reason...why didn't you just ask me to tag along?".

With a silent smile, Crio shook his head. "I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I only knew I had to get to Romania. Before I knew it, Atalanta stood already in front of me.".

"Even then! We live in a time were we constantly have phones with us!". His voice raising a bit, he let go of pent up anger he had for a long time. "The moment your Archer appeared in front of you, you could have told us! Do you think that I would have left you hanging? That Archer, despite being a giant asshole, would have not moved out if he knew a second greater grail existed? Caster would have travelled down with her master and Assassin. Rider would have taken her girl on her Pegasus to ride to your aid. And even if Mordred was there, Saber would have stood at your side as you were on hers when she was unsure of her wish. Bro...don't you have any faith in us?".

Cu's frustration didn't faze Crio, still keeping a silent smile. Though hearing that his best friend worried so much, he felt glad.

Glad to have such a huge family that looked out for him.

Hearing his name not mentioned ones, Achilles sulked to himself. "Seriously. I was there. Do you think that me and Penthesilea did not keep an eye on him and sis?". "Do you really want me to answer that or should I get Rider to glare at you again?", Cu muttered with a dissappionted look. 

Their intense gazes clashed. Hands were twitching to settle this with their spears.

All before a small chuckle eased the tension. 

"I am just a stubborn ox, Cu.", Crio laughed at the worry he received, gratefully accepting it. "I wanted to fight that war for Atalanta. It was our journey after all. And if I called you all, it would have been a war with three fronts. That alone would made things more complicated than they already were.".

Rubbing his eyes, Crio let go of a hearty yawn. Sighing at the greek's usual stubbornness, Cu shook his head with a grin. What mattered is that the war was over and everyone was fine. It was time to change the topic. 

"Was the wife a bit too much last night?", he suggested playfully. A bit of truth in there, Crio couldn't help a smirk. "Movie night. She has that one movie she loves to death. But in the end, she always has to cry and gets all cuddly.".

"Ah, I see...", Cu muttered. "Yeah, I can see you being tired after that.". Seeing his brother so tired yet still at ease, he pulled something out of the pocket of his blue jacket that was sure to lift his mood.

A package of cigarettes.

On of the two greeks immediately paled at the dreaded item."Hey, hey! Put those away, Cu!", Achilles warned, immediately stopping Cu's hand from offering one to Crio. "Why? You are behaving as if they are his death sentence.".

"Sis loathes those things. Even back in the great holy grail war she didn't allow bro to smoke.".

The second his red gaze stopped at Crio shaking his head, a dumb grin spread on his lips. "Oh, come on. One won't kill you for old time's sake.". "He said it already. Atalanta hates it when I smoke.", came the dreadful warning. Taking a good look around him, Crio hoped to god that for some reason his wife was not nearby. "Ever since I married her, I stopped smoking. Not outside and not at home. Not only that, the moment someone offers me even one, I get glared at. Even when Atalanta isn't around, someone else always looks at me.".

His body shivered at the dissappointed looks he got that turned bright and joyful when he denied. 

"Medea, Medusa. I even caught Artoria glaring at me once Waver offered me one of his cigars. I don't know how, but I think she even got Pollux and Caenis to look after me. Caenis of all people. She and Mordred smoke themselves, for god's sake...". 

It was as if he was under probation. No matter where he was, somehow somebody was always conveniently around. 

"I don't know if Atalanta asked of them to keep an eye on me or not. It is creeping me out sometimes. Hell, even Penthesilea glared at me once.". "But she is with Artemis. And there is nobody else around", Cu urged once more with his usual grin. "Just one. Your wife is not around and neither are Caster, Rider, Achilles' girl or Saber. Not even anyone of the Argo. Come on.".

'He really wants to get himself killed', Crio wondered, silently staring at the offering. Crio gifted the nervous looking Achilles a shake of his head. Cu wouldn't learn until it happened.

Slowly Crio reached for the offered cigarette.

'Three...two...one...'.

Swift as a falling star, something brushed between them with the speed of a bullet, striking the cigarette right out of his hand. 

Horrified, Cu gazed into the water...

A dead fish, pierced by a beautiful arrow of pure white that lost its magnificent glow. 

"W-W-What the hell?!", Cu's horror made his voice tremble and Achilles' mouth hang open.

Crio couldn't help snickering behind his palm. "And just for your information: That is not Atalanta's arrow.", he elaborated to the terrified Lancer and Rider. Reaching into the water, he grasped the projecile, pulling its victim out with it and putting it into Cu's fishing box. "That right here is-".

The moment he wanted to unveil the Archer's identity, his own face paled a bit the moment his phone began to ring.

That timing was much too perfect.

Cu swallowed a bit as Crio sighed softly at a certain name flashing on the screen. "H-Hey...Who...is that?", Cu wondered. The sight of a small drop on Achilles' head forehead made Cu burst into waterfall himself. 

Clenching the phone between cheek and shoulder, Crio smiled awkwardly. 

"Ti ine, agapi mou?".

Achilles quickly looked away from Cu's horror, eagerly sipping on his drink the moment Crio sweeted his voice for his beloved huntress. Cu's body was freezing over and the cold autumn wind was not the cause of it.

Out of all the people on the phone, it was Atalanta.

Crio put on the best smile he could. "No, no. Everything is fine. I was just making a point. He didn't want to listen, but I think he got it now. No, you can tell her an arrow between the eyes is not needed. Tell Artemis that it was a beautiful shot and settled Cu's dinner plans."

Cu was ready to faint. No matter where she was, Artemis had her eyes on him.

"Hm? She is inviting us for dinner? Sure, I'd love to. I'll drop by later. Should I buy something? A small gift at least? No? Well, alright. I'll see you later. Sagapo.".

When he stopped with a humored expression, not without telling his wife how he loved her in greek, Crio stared at the cold horror in Cu's face. "T-That arrow was-". "Told you. I am being followed no matter where I go, even by the eyes of my own mother. So, for your sake...", Crio enjoyed the look he got as the arrow dissappeared. 

"Keep those cigarettes for yourself.".

"Geez...Was marrying that greek huntress a good idea after all? Maybe you should have gone for Rider. Or that reverse saint.", Cu wondered. While Crio simply laughed it off, Achilles sent Cu a silent, dead serious warning he felt stab into his back. "What?". "If you give bro the idea to divorce with sis for the gorgon or the witch of a saint, you'll not only have her arrows to look out for, but my spear and agapi's morning stars as well.". 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Achilles. I was just joking. As if Crio would ever let go of her.".

The man in question silently smiled how the Rider of Red and the Lancer of the fifth war began to bicker. Though, Cu was right.

No one would get Crio to leave the ring on his finger and that woman behind.

As the sun was gone and the Rider and Lancer left, Crio found himself still sitting at the pier with his head up in the night sky. 

Much like in Trifas, the moon was shining down on him.

Smiling brightly like the goddess did once she saw her son coming home.

Standing up and ready to go, he chuckled a bit how things played out. Though out of the corner of his eyes, he saw an odd pair leaning against their motorcyles. Caenis and Mordred, merrily spending time with a beer in hand.

Not feeling the need to speak to them right now, Crio brushed by as quickly as possible.

With Mordred he still had to speak about when it comes to Artoria and Caenis...

They really haven't spoken at all. While he had met the Argo's crew, at least the ones that were reborn as Servants, he still wasn't allowed to spent a lot of time with time with either of them, as Atalanta was keeping him away from them.

Maybe it was for the better.

It was only the first meeting after their deaths. Jason was already terrified of Medea, but with him being the man that broke her heart, Crio had to vent his anger somehow.

A punch to the blonde's gut, so strong it him fly out of his shoes. 

Yeah. Maybe it really was for the best that Atalanta kept Crio away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> One top tier bro in Fate to me has always been Cu the moment he appeared. I always loved his vicious nature while fighting, yet is incredibly honorable and helpful to those he cares about. Be it punching Shinji's face in for nearly raping Rin or stabbing Kirei when he was just told to kill himself. This dude...one of my favorites to use in Extella. 
> 
> I can always see him and Achilles getting along well with each other, either chilling at the pier, gaming or drinking in a bar, when the Rider isn't around Penthesilea for once. Guy has to have his priorities straight after all. Though...the idea about him getting kicked out of the apartment came from a post on twitter I saw on awhile back where Penthesilea tried to work in peace, but he wanted her attention XD
> 
> Artemis in my stories is still the romance-loving goddess, but not quite as ditzy and confusing as we know in grand order, solely for the reason that this Artemis in complete state. A loving mother that always has an eye out for her children. Atalanta despises cigarettes and Crio's unhealthy habit he had ever since the holy grail war, to smoke whenever he is stressed or bored, is a thorn in her side. Her and Artemis. So, he is pretty much under constant suveillance. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
